Deadwood
After the Great War, Deadwood, the wildest town in the "Old West", returned to the way it was in its pioneer heyday, a lawless town where all women are whores and no laws exist except the law of the gun. In recent years, it's importance has skyrocketed with the army of George Armstrong Custer II based here. From there, the army hopes to rebuild America starting with the Badlands Territory. History Pre-War The settlement of Deadwood began in the 1870s and has been described as illegal, since it lay within the territory granted to Native Americans in the 1868 Treaty of Laramie. The treaty had guaranteed ownership of the Black Hills to the Lakota people, and disputes over the Hills are ongoing, having reached the United States Supreme Court on several occasions. However, in 1874, Colonel George Armstrong Custer led an expedition into the Hills and announced the discovery of gold on French Creek near present-day Custer, South Dakota. Custer's announcement triggered the Black Hills Gold Rush and gave rise to the lawless town of Deadwood, which quickly reached a population of around 5,000. The population declined as the gold ran out reaching 1,380 by 2000 and as low as 500 by the 2020's During the Resource Wars of the 2050's Deadwood became a virtual ghost town which led to its advantage when the Great War spared the little town which upon it's occurrence. The War Deadwood was an evacuation location for people in nearby Rapid City, a major military base where most of the US's retaliatory nuclear weapons were fired. Most of those that survived the heavy bombing that turned Rapid City into ash settled in Deadwood and with them came military forces from Ellsworth AFB who formed a militia to protect the town. Soon after the war had decimated the country, Native Americans, having been given much of South Dakota as reservations became to revert to their traditional way of life and blamed the "white man" for their destruction of the planet, sparking the Native Uprising. They attacked the survivors at every opportunity and caused the Militia to focus on defense rather than Law Enforcement. The town quickly reverted to it's seedy gold rush roots with crime families based in local saloons controlling the town itself. Post-War Deadwood reverted farther into depravity with each passing year and thus became more and more divided. On one side you had the Militia, descended from the National Guard and surviving military forces from Ellsworth AFB who lived by a code of strict discipline, and on the other you had the townspeople they protected, mostly living under the control of the saloon owners. Women became nothing but whores to the people of Deadwood, little more than sex objects, they're worth increasing as teachers and homemakers and "honest women" but still second-class citizens. This led to the eventual emergence of a slaver culture in Deadwood, which persists to this day. In 2245 a man claiming to be the reincarnation of George Armstrong Custer took control of the town's saloons and formed a peace treaty with the local Indians. The militia was combined with the Dakotas. This unification and threat to the raiders of the area caused a big attack on Deadwood in 2254, which Custer broke and reversed. After this attack, Custer's American Army would grow to become a conquering force which merged with other militia and raider groups as they moved across the state of South Dakota with the goal of rebuilding the nation. This goal of unification hit a brick wall in the late 2200s when Custer's American Army met the American Northern Army. Although their first relations were cool, things heated up eventually and in 2281, the two went to war. However, the warfront is far away from Deadwood and the town residents still feel safe knowing they have Custer to thank. Relations Gun Packers Deadwood have a standing arrangement with the Gun Packers for much needed guns and are one of their best buyers. Custer's American Army Custer's Army is based in Deadwood and were originally based there when they were the Deadwood Militia. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Badlands